Five Nights with Hiro
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: The gang are out to find a murderer. So they take jobs working there, however, Hiro is not old enough to legally work. But with a quick loophole, he's the new night guard. However, when he finds out about murderous robots, he regrets taking the job.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything hurt. That was for certain._

_Everything was getting warmer and colder at the same time._

_Hiro was slumped on the floor, remembering the events up to this point._

There were reports of murder.

Even worse-The murder of young children at a new pizza restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's.

Of course the Big Hero 6 couldn't let this go. They needed to find whoever did this and bring them in.

All of them had agreed-They'd all get jobs working there in order to go undercover, and find any signs of suspicious activity in any of the workers or customers there. It would work perfectly except..

Hiro was too young to legally work.

"It's just one year!" he begged the man, but he shook his head, "I'm sorry, kid. I know you love this place, but you're under the legal working age still."

Hiro was mad, he didn't like getting put to the side.

Sure, there were other ways to get him in, but he didn't like any of them. Mainly since they would all end in him being surrounded by large animatrionics wishing him a 'happy birthday' and quite frankly those things smelled, and creeped him out more than he'd like to admit.

So Hiro was sitting outside on the nearby bench with Baymax right next to him. He was trying to think of some way to see inside-When a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Why do you wanna work there so badly?"

Hiro jumped and looked up, a man sat next to him, he was wearing a uniform. Inwardly he laughed a bit at the uniforms assigned for the place. Fazbears sure liked the idea of the 'purple police' didn't they?...Where had he heard that before? But no matter, Hiro laughed a bit, "I-I just really like this place. I thought it'd be really cool if I worked there." he lied, feigning innocence.

He looked left and right, then whispered, "Listen, I know that this is not exactly what I should be doing-But I think I can get you a job working here."

Hiro perked right up at that, "How? And what would I be doing?"

He chuckled a bit, "Well..You'd be working night shift...If I pulled a few strings I could get you a job as a night guard."


	2. Night 1

_It was getting warmer, he opened his eyes and saw him, reaching for Hiro. He mumbled some kind of nonsense as there was another strike to him._

Hiro was a bit stunned now, seeing as the man could not only get him a job, but as a guard? Access to all of the surveillance cameras? That'd be awesome! "Can you really do that?" he looked at the man with shock.

He smiled and nodded his head, "Sure thing. And your balloon guy over there could come too, if that'd make you feel better, kid."

Hiro had an innocent looking face, the kind that makes one think they're younger than they are,but he still wanted to protest that he wasn't a kid, but chose against it, "Thanks."

"Sure thing, I could even get you to start tonight, so go home and get some rest."

Hiro should've questioned his methods more, but as smart as he is he was too excited to care.

Hiro made certain Baymax was fully charged before they went. Just in case, of course, something happened. But he neglected to bring any armor, seeing as he only wanted to review some footage.

And thankfully, his shift was the perfect time for sneaking out. He wasn't doing anything illegal, but Aunt Cass would still kill him for getting a job where he had to work so late at night..

Hiro got into his uniform, more purple. Guess they wanted a more playful atmosphere for children, rather than have a more serious look to them.

Hiro was led by the man who managed to get him a job to the security room, "Here's where you'll be monitoring all of the cameras." he gestured, "We don't have that large of a budget, so we can't give you that much power to work with, but hey, manage it well and you'll have more than enough. Sorry you don't have the most fun job here, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." he glanced about, "In order to preserve power, am I permitted to simply wander the building instead though?"

"I wouldn't."

Hiro was about to ask further, but he had to leave. He was to only show Hiro where the security room was and nothing more. He sighed a bit, then sat at the desk, picking up the laptop. But just as he was about to turn it on and review footage-The phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, hello? Uh..Hey. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.."

That didn't sound good, Hiro wanted to question him but the guy continued-

"Yeah I know. Everyone thinks it sounds bad but really, it's nothing to worry about. Now, as for you, I was shown a photo and uh, honestly I don't think you look old enough to be a night guard here-But hey I guess they were desparate. I mean, we usually lose a guard every night, so...Nevermind. Well, uh, the only risk for you would be the characters. They do tend to wander at night, so be wary of that. They uh, may not see you as a person, y'know. They might mistake you for an endoskeleton. And uh, yeah. They'll try to stuff you into one of the suits."

That didn't sound so bad, a plush suit-

"That wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that they're filled with crossbeam, wires, and other devices. Imagine getting your head stuck in one of those...That'd be certainly uncomfortable...It'd actually kill you. A-And the only thing that'd be left to see the light of day would be your eyes and teeth that would get pushed out in the front of the mask. They should tell you these things when you sign up, but hey, it should be a breeze for you. And remember to only close those doors if nessessary. You've been given limited power, so you've gotta conserve it. Good night."

Baymax walked over to Hiro, "After hearing the man on the phone, I have deemed this job too hazardous for your health."

Hiro laughed a bit, "They're just trying to scare me is all, relax Baymax." Hiro began to hack the laptop he had, and go through the files of it all. He placed a chip into the side of it, allowing him to copy the data onto it. Just in case he missed something. Just to be certain he wouldn't lose power while he copied the films. As well as the clock, don't want his replacement to catch him doing this, either.

1 AM

80%

He'd used twenty percent already? Ugh. That was annoying. Hiro decided, however, to avoid using too much power to allow the download to continue while he instead patrolled the area.

He'd heard humming of some kind, and decided it was just the pirate fox, as they seem to neglect to turn them off. The man who hired him did mention something about servos locking off if unused too long. But what did it matter? They weren't going to repair Foxy from what he'd heard.

But unable to withold his curiousity of what happened to him, he opened the curtain, and saw the animatronic laying there. Its eyes glowing at him and its mouth moving as its song continued, it had several things damaged on him, but to Hiro they seemed minor, "I could probably fix you.." he muttered, looking about. Looks like someone already tried, and failed. Hiro couldn't help himself, the tools were right there, and the fox wouldn't stop staring at him! He sat down, and actually repaired the pirate fox. Which in turn killed about three hours for the boy.

"Wait-What am I doing." Hiro slapped himself as he left the fox in a standing position, leaving, "Gotta leave those things alone. Gotta stay focused." he muttered to himself, using a flashlight as he wandered. Thankfully, enough Baymax had accidently turned the camera on Foxy. Watching him now as he was sticking his newly repaired face out, watching Hiro walk away from him.

Hiro searched the entire place and found nothing, but Baymax called to him, "Hiro. It is now 5 AM. But it would appear we are down to five percent." _Oh no.._

The boy ran back to the office as he watched his watch. It was almost time for his shift to be over-Well it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Probably since he didn't panic like most of the guards with that little prank of the others.

Hiro made it back in the room just in time for the download to complete...And the power to go out. _That's just not fair!_ he pulled the chip from the computer and placed it in his pocket, then glanced about...And heard music.

His gaze wandered to the left door, where Freddy was standing. His face lighting up from the inside and giving a chilling effect to the song itself. But the song ended in the middle, and Freddy charged inside the room. Hiro screamed...Then blacked out.


	3. Night 2

_Pain was all he knew at that point, as tears fell from his eyes. He felt something beginning to stream from his head, circling around and mixing with his tears and streaked his cheeks._

Hiro awoke from his bed with a start, looking around frantically for wherever that stupid bear went. Then he saw Baymax standing next to him, "You are awake."

"Hey Baymax, what happened?" Hiro rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened.

"The robot Freddy Fazbear tried to grab you. However, it was halted as soon as the clock turned. You needed rest, so I brought you back to bed."

Another groan, but he was glad to be alive, "Thanks, buddy."

Baymax moved as he sat up, getting ready to go down and review the film. When Aunt Cass hugged him, "There you are!" she smiled, "I just finished making breakfast, so we can sit down and-"

"Uh, thanks Aunt Cass. But my friends just called and I promised I'd go meet them."

Her face got a little stern, "Nope. Today we're having a decent breakfast."

Inwardly, Hiro smiled at the notion of this.

Later though, Hiro was reviewing the film in the privacy of the lab. His eyes widened as he saw creepy goings on in it. He heard wheezing, and saw twitching, the posters changed their pictures or changed to news articles on the murder. It wasn't quite that pleasant.

But there wasn't really any time to show the others, as Hiro knew they were working day shifts. The only messages he got from him were of shock that Foxy was operational again.

Of course he wasn't surprised, he fixed it himself. But he wouldn't tell them that yet.

Later though, despite his scare the night before, Hiro found himself getting his uniform on for another night.

"I highly recommend against this."

"I have to, Baymax. Otherwise he'll get away."

The robot didn't complain again as they walked back to the office again that night. He needed to be ready, and this time took Baymax with him as he ventured throughout the place, when he noticed that the posters had already changed into the newspaper clippings. Hiro began to read them, learning a bit of the tragic past in Freddy Fazbear's, but soon was picked up by Baymax and brought to the security room once again.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I noticed another robot coming."

Hiro sighed a bit, "Thanks.." he muttered, walking back to the door and pressing the button, he jumped upon seeing Bonnie _right outside of it_! He pressed the button and the door dropped down, keeping the thing away from him.

But it was all in vain, as when he backed to the other side of the room _another_ one grabbed him. Chika the chicken. Hiro began to tug at her arms and try to get free from her grip, wondering now how painful this was going to be.

But it was a good thing he'd brought Baymax, as his health care companion freed the boy from the chicken and once again brought him back.

"I would recommend staying here in the middle of the room." Baymax said.

"Good idea.." Hiro mumbled, soon getting scanned for injuries...None sustained.


	4. Night 3

_He was being carried, whoever was doing this was repeating what happened over and over again. He felt he was being mocked now._

Night three Hiro wanted to make certain nothing was going to get him this time. So he decided he'd try to fix the beams and wires in that spare suit, sneaking it in with him Hiro made a discovery. The suits could be adjusted for humans to wear.

Except one thing; it'd be way too dangerous to wear. Hiro placed all of the beams and wires, locking them in with their springs. But they looked rather old, and he decided to blow on one of them before sticking his head in it.

_Click._

All of the springs released them, and had Hiro stuck his head in it he'd have been dead without question.

"Poorly done." Hiro nodded to himself, then looked up. Baymax had been watching the doors for him and he'd just heard one of them shut, "Thanks." he looked at the robot. Baymax used his scanners to keep an eye on the hallways.

But of course, Hiro decided it'd be best now to attempt to wander about the building again, using Baymax to scan the place to make certain that none of the robots would catch him anytime soon. Hiro picked up the flashlight, searching every inch of the place that night-When he'd heard the thumping of footsteps. Human footsteps. "Come on." he whispered, leading him into the next area, "Baymax, can you scan whoever's here?"

The robot complied, looking around the place, then looked at Hiro, "Something unknown is disrupting my sensors."

_Just...Great._

The boy turned off the flashlight, so that the intruder wouldn't find him first as he snuck up on him in the back room. He glanced about the room to find it...Empty. Strange..He walked about, and saw nothing but one unused suit in the room. It looked like a yellow one of Bonnie.

Deciding there was nothing there, Hiro left the room.

Hiro got tackled though as he left by Foxy, and hollered out in complete shock as he wriggled out of the grip from the pirate. He stood up, seeing Foxy standing with ease and gave chase to the boy, humming his song-Which was now quickly getting louder.

Hiro ran back to the office and shut the door, getting a thump from in response as Foxy clanged against it, "That was close.." he muttered, then looked about, "Baymax?"

"I am alright." the health care companion was heard down the hallways. Once he heard the squeaking outside the door, he opened it again, hugging Baymax in relief.

Although throughout the night, Hiro would occasionally hear footsteps. Although he never saw anything on the monitors. He really wanted to catch him, but a chime let him know his shift was done that night.


	5. Night 4

_His vision was blurry, and darkening. He was leaned against the wall to wait as the man prepared for his twisted deed._

Night four brought Hiro little time to get to work. He procceeded to pull up the laptop and began to hack it-All cameras were pulled up at once on the screen. He'd need to do this in order to keep a closer eye on things. He then picked up the bag he'd brought from home and went out into the hallways, there was more work to be done, "Follow me, Baymax."

"Error."

This stopped him dead in his tracks, Baymax had an error? But he'd checked him right before they left!

The fourteen year old turned, looking at Baymax, whose head was twitching a bit. In a panic he ran over, "Come on-What's wrong?"

"Scannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-Hiro you appear to neeeeeeeddd med-d-d-ic-**GET OUT OF HERE NOW**."

Hiro quickly opened his bag, pulling out some of the tools he'd brought with him. What was happening to his friend? He acted quickly, checking all of his wires and then reset a couple things before backing away, "How are you now?"

The robot looked around the room, "It appears something hacked into my programming. I am sorry for any distressed this has caused." a sigh in relief, then Hiro looked sternly around as there was another thump, "Let's find this guy, lemme know if someone tries to hack you again-Okay?"

"Alright."

They left the office with caution, Hiro carrying his bag once again and he pulled something out-Megabot. He looked at the tiny thing, and wondered if this was such a great idea-Seeing as someone hacked Baymax, wouldn't they be able to hack Megabot, too?

He didn't have much time to think, as Megabot's face turned itself red and dove from Hiro's hands. Breaking itself apart and holding his own feet to the ground-Question answered, "Baymax-Get him off!" Hiro called out as he tried to pull it off. But was only greeted with the health care companion lifting him up, Megabot pinning his arms to his sides now and he called out, "LET ME GO!"

"It is time to leave." Baymax said as he began to walk to the exit.

"Baymax!"

"It is time to leave."

"BAYMAX-OW!" Hiro's arms were pinched too tightly by the other robot, which seemed to bring Baymax back to his senses, as he placed Hiro on the ground, "I will scan you now for injuries."

Hiro flinched as Baymax pulled Megabot from his arms, "Your robot appears to be malfunctioning, as he is fighting without his remote."

"No kidding." Hiro quickly turned it off and stuffed it in his bag, "Now let's find this guy."

Nothing else happened to Baymax, but Hiro was still on edge the rest of the night.


	6. Night 5

_A soft call escaped his lips, wanting help. But instead all he heard was crying.._

Night five Hiro knew he was making a dumb choice to leave Baymax at home. But he felt he needed to, Baymax was his best friend. Besides, he can definitely find some way to keep the animatronics at bay.

...Hopefully.

The young boy began to sneak around the corridor, searching about for answers-But keeping a close eye out for any of the figures.

Hiro kept walking, occasionally reading the print on the walls that changed constantly. Newpaper clippings, crying children-There was something in this place that Hiro couldn't comprehend.

A flash of light and he was rubbing his eyes, looking up he saw one of the lights had broken, "Poor wiring.." Hiro muttered to himself and kept moving. But paused when he saw something strange that actually managed to scare him now.

On the floor were the suits of the 'friendly' characters in Freddy Fazbear's. But that wasn't just it-In the mix were small bones scattered about and broken up.

Hiro took a step back and began to wonder who did this, he pulled out his phone now to contact backup from the rest of the gang. He didn't see it coming though. As it came too quietly.

A loud clang was heard vibrating throughout the room.

And Hiro fell to the floor.

He tried to keep his eyes focused as he looked at the man who struck him, and they widened in shock.

The guard that had given him the job was standing there, giving the young boy a sick and twisted grin. Hiro moved his mouth to demand why out of him but there was no sound.

But it seems he was understood as he leaned down to Hiro, "Those kids were pretty ungrateful with the chance I gave them-But it looks like I've been given one more chance. You see, there's one more suit in the back.."

Hiro realized what the man was going to do and proceeded to try and get up and get out of there.

Another clang.

Hiro fell to the floor again, the pain swelling in him and causing tears to come out of his eyes. The front of his head damaged enough for skin to break, causing blood to trail down his face and the back of his neck.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to show you." he said in a sing-song voice. He picked up Hiro's small body and began to carry him back, "You were a little older than what I was hoping, but hey-Beggars can't be choosers. Right? At least you're small enough." The fourteen year old managed a glare through his pain, even though his vision was going away from him now.

The man seemed to not care as he leaned Hiro against the wall and pulled up a costume of a yellow Bonnie, "Well, looks like it won't be so messy to put you in-Be grateful. Do you know how many bones I had to break on the others to get them to fit?" he began to click the gears into place.

The guard heard crying.

He turned his head to Hiro and frowned, "Listen, no one likes a sore loser-Okay?" A shake of his head and soon he realized-The cries were far too familiar to him. He turned around and screamed.

_Screaming adding to the crying. Laughter throughout the ...Burning...Everything's on fire. It needed to be. It needed to always. Always as long as __he__ was there. And they'd always have a place for __him__._

Hiro awoke in the hospital a day later, his friends and aunt surrounding him in worry, he blinked in confusion, "How...How did I get here?" he asked them.

Fred pulled out an article, showing him. 'Freddy Fazbear's burned to the ground. Child found with tears of blood.' followed by pictures of the burned building, as well as Hiro in his position.

Hiro blinked, taking the paper and reading it, "What...?" he wondered.

Aunt Cass pulled him into a hug, "W-We thought that you were going to die when you got here." she admitted, "With there being a murderer running about and seeing you like that-"

"Aunt Cass I'm okay!" Hiro told her, trying to separate for breath. She let go, tears coming down, "I'm sorry." she said, tears still streaming down, "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Thanks." he smiled, laying his head back on the pillow.

_In this case, he decided it was better to forget. But the more he wanted to forget, the more vivid the images came. He could still hear the crying ringing through his ears._


	7. Night 6

_There was no more mystery, but they couldn't drop it. Why couldn't anyone drop it for him?_

The entire group gathered around, "So Baymax was with you for four nights-I still don't know how you managed to get this job without any of us knowing." Wasabi pointed out.

Hiro shrugged, "You would've tried to stop me from going." he said plainly, trying to play it off as nothing.

"Hiro, you could've died." Honey Lemon added with worry, glancing to the visible staples on his head. His injuries requiring them.

"C-Can we just play this?" Hiro sighed, and they all agreed.

Baymax turned on a projection screen, it began with flickers enough to give someone a seizure and the words 'It's me' began to flash over and over again. The group gasped at this, Hiro's teeth clenched together at the sight.

Soon there were flickers of Hiro getting hit with the metal pole, and then it switched.

The night guard was quickly putting on the suit and laughing was heard visibly-Before blood began to pour out of it.

Then there were the flickers of the children's corpses. All of them were in disgust of their conditions as they realized that Baymax couldn't have possibly recorded this. Nor would he hold onto such gruesome sights.

Voices were heard going over the screen, but only Hiro heard it. He blinked, his head was hurting as he remembered something new-Something he knew he shouldn't-

_"Help us, Hiro. Burn it-Burn it! Help us! Save us! Get rid of him! Please, Hiro it hurts! Save us! Save us!"_

"I can't.." he whispered.


End file.
